living_monster_of_the_weekfandomcom-20200214-history
Katarina overheard at Per Se
Player: Ian GM: Phil Date: March 24th Hunters: Luiz, Katarina, Zack, Tom, Morgan (Spoken with slight Russian accent) Honestly, котенок, it was a nightmare. This isolated, tedious little town in the North West, vague hints of imminent doom from precogs, with absolutely nothing to go on. Nyet. I'm telling you, Ничто́. Nothing. No clue. Da, I know. So, we meet new hunter, Tom, who seemed keen but was not much help. Luiz brought a...cultst flunky. Who he later wanted to- ah- best I not tell you. Say only, it would not have ended well. For either of them, I think, if Morgan found out. She was... gritty... as usual. True. Anyway, we in idyllic Love Lucy tourist trap town. Only warning weather will turn shitty overnight. So useful. We fumble around a while until Zack and I drive out for two hours to local first people land to ask for leads. Da. Two hours. See, no clues. We have to grasp at culturally dubious straws. Luiz begs off trip with suspiciously timed phonecall from priest or cult, Morgan sets up magic detection map and scribbles many arcane marks. Tom, I not know. They all stay. Da, da. Over hour later, get short text from Morgan that can use magic again, meaning map fires off. So, cannot contact hunters, suspect all gone to shit. We turn around. Try to take shortcut, but geography seriously messed..." "...anyway, get back to town again, seems a Revenant has woken up and killed some teenagers. I feel bad not there earlier, not on stupid dead end trip. Leads to crazy chase through woods, hunter Tom is nowhere to be seen at time. Track Revenant to his grave, but is just regenerated as we arrive. I tell you, trying to fight Revenant with one arm in sling, without your 'allies' is no good. Nyet. At least Morgan stuck around, but she badly hurt. We figure must take special weapon of Revenant, and use to kill. That is very important. However, Revenant will focus entirely on person who hold weapon- first Morgan, then me. I lead it on a merry chase through soaking wet dark woods. Fucking nightmare I tell you. Da, alone in woods with monster, like stupid girl in bad movie. But like other Zombie movie, cardio is important. Nyet, Nyet. Luiz and Zack have run off by this time, police in the wood, they are bystanders who could get hurt. Morgan nearly dead, I think I may follow, da? Major clusterfuck happening. Only bad choices left. I try to stab Revenant in face with knife, I swear I got good shot in, but it would have laughed if it lived. It was so strong. Almost break my other arm trying to take knife off me. No, is healing pretty fast. I was sure it would break... but see? Now it is healing, like the other arm. Maybe I am blessed? Da. Also cursed. Anyway, I try to reunite with other fucking hunters, finally find Zack, After running halfway to Seattle, it feels like. Between us we take it down, though I mostly catch breath, not much I can do to hurt it without knife. Not sure what his plan was slipping off like that, but man can fight. Almost have ugly situation with Police at end, but Morgan I think cloud their minds. Good ally, if eager to fight sometimes. How it happen? I don't know. Stupid teenagers waking a Revenant, like some shitty Hollywood movie. Tell you this for nothing, next time those precogs can get some other idiot. Da. You know me too well. Is always a next time, we do what we have to to keep people safe. I just feel so bad for those teenagers, seems so random. I don't know how we could have saved them.